Finger-based touch input, though intuitive, suffers from imprecision due to at least two known problems. One problem is that the area touched by a user's finger is, in some situations (e.g., with small mobile devices), much larger than a single pixel. (This is known as the “fat finger” problem.) This results in significant imprecision where the touchscreen device is rather small (e.g., a mobile device, such as a smartphone). This problem may be further amplified when the user is in motion, which further reduces the precision of his or her input movements. Another problem is that, given the small dimensions of many touchscreens, the pointing/input finger often occludes the user interface (UI) target before touching the target on the touchscreen.